


Sleeping Beauty

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Sidon, Link and Zelda have been searching for a special artifact and at long last have discovered it! Unfortunately, this artifact comes with a tricky side effect: anyone who touches it immediately falls into a deep sleep and can only be awoken with true love's kiss?!





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for hijirai, who requested a little angst, a happy end, some lovey dovey and all that good gooey stuff  
> Commissions are still open, btw. Check my tumblr, blackfen, for more details  
> Had a blast writing this (as I usually do with confession fics <3)

“When he wakes up, I am going to kill him!” Zelda growled, frantically scrolling through the Sheikah Slate, blue eyes darting between the luminescent screen and the inscription carved onto the smooth stone face, “What on earth was he thinking?” 

Distractedly stroking Link’s hair, the beginnings of hysterical panic flutteringly wildly in the very center of his chest, Sidon chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood, though it came out sounding sharp and unnatural, “He is Link, after all.”

“He is but even he must have some iota of common sense!” Zelda snapped, hurling the words at him with an uncharacteristic viciousness. There was a tense moments pause then her shoulders slumped. Dropping her head, she sighed heavily, running shaky hands through her long hair and said apologetically, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take this out on you-“

“Think nothing of it, Your Highness.” Sidon gently interrupted her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look up at him, brows furrowed worryingly, tears swelling at the corners of her eyes, he offered a small smile and said soothingly, “We will figure this out.”

She searched his face for a moment then slowly nodded. Pulling in a deep breath, she brushed away a strand of straw colored hair, closed her eyes for several moments and when she opened them, Sidon found himself staring into an intense expression of unwavering determination. Clenching her hands into tight fists, she nodded firmly, blue eyes burning bright, “Yes, you’re right! This is no time to fall apart!” 

With freshly found energy and motivation, Zelda swung back to the Sheikah Slate, pouring over the screen with renewed zeal. Sidon watched her for a few moments, comforted by the return of her usual demeanor, then slowly look down at the cause of all this distress. With his head resting on Sidon’s thigh, a peaceful expression on his handsome face, eyes lightly closed and fluttering ever so slightly as whatever dreamed played out behind those lids, to an innocent passerby, it would look as though Link had merely dozed off. While he was asleep, deeply asleep, this was no ordinary slumber. 

Glancing over his shoulder at the artifact lying on the floor, Sidon was momentarily overcome by a veracious desire to stomp it to dust. That…that thing was the cause of all this trouble. Zelda and Link had been so excited to find it after weeks spent searching. In a typical Link fashion, he had rashly rushed forward, plucking it off the pedestal on which it sat and, within seconds after coming into contact with it, had fallen into a deep sleep that neither Sidon nor Zelda could wake him from. They had tried everything to no avail. The only hope they had left was that the inscription written on the stone wall behind the pedestal would offer some kind of hint on how they could wake Link up. 

Brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Link’s cheek, Sidon tried his best not to think of what would happen if they couldn’t wake him. It was already so difficult to control the panic pulsing at the back of his mind. Letting himself entertain thoughts of being separated from Link, of never going romping through the Domain with him right at his side, of never spending the night with him, discussing everything and nothing at all, of never seeing his smile again, never hearing his laugh, never seeing those big, bright, beautiful blue eyes looking up at him with that usual excited spark that made his heart flutter, his chest tighten and happiness to bloom in his chest like a fresh spring flower was more than he could bear. Swallowing hard, throat constricting, he gave his head a hard shake. 

He needed to remain calm. Zelda was back from the verge of panic but he was certain that he started slipping, it would pull her down as well. Glancing over at her, watching her small hands dart along the stone’s surface, tracing the inscriptions with pale fingertips, he thought that this must be so much harder for her. After all, the love of her life was in such a predicament. It wasn’t easy to remain calm while seeing someone you love so dearly be affected by something like this, and not have any answers as to how to fix it. Brushing his fingers through Link’s silky hair, distractedly lamenting that in any other scenario, he would be jubilant to have Link practically in his lap, soft hair right there to be pet and stroked to his heart’s content, Sidon let himself indulge while he was given this rare, extremely unfortunate, chance. 

“AAH!” Zelda suddenly yodeled, making Sidon nearly jump out of his skin. 

“What?” He yelped, looking around frantically, thinking that some beast might have stumbled across them. 

“I found it!” She cried out triumphantly, turning to look at him with a huge, teary smile, “I found how we can fix it!” 

Relief flooded his chest, chasing away all trace of panic. Shoulders slumping, he let out a long, shaky breath, returned her smile with a trembling one of his own and said, “Fantastic! How do we-“ 

“Kiss him!” Zelda suddenly commanded with a hint of hesitation. 

“…..p-pardon?” He stuttered, his smile shifting into a confused one. 

“You need to kiss him!” Zelda exclaimed with an air of agitation that seemed to indicate she was annoyed he wasn’t just doing what she told him too. Scrambling forward, she knelt down in front of him, reaching forward to tug hard on his arm, “That’s the only way to wake him!” 

Sidon stared down at her, dumbstruck. His mind was whirling with confusion and alarm. Kiss…Link? The only way to wake up Link was to kiss him? What in Hylia was she talking about? Clearly catching onto his stupefaction, Zelda seemed to realize that she hadn’t yet explained why he had to kiss Link. Holding her hands out in a ‘calm down, it’s alright’ gesture, she smiled widely, “The only way for Link to wake up is to be kissed by his one true love!” 

Even more confused now than he was before, Sidon tilted his head and asked in bewilderment, “Shouldn’t you be the one kissing him, then?” 

“Me?” Zelda’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, eyes widening in surprise, “Why would I?” 

“Aren’t you and Link-“

Before he could finish, Zelda was frantically waving her hands, “Oh, no! We’re not like that!”

“You aren’t? But I thought-“

“Don’t get me wrong!” Zelda interrupted him, “I do love him. I love him dearly and I know he loves me but it isn’t like that. I definitely would not categorize myself as his one true love. That’s you.” 

“…me?” Sidon breathed, shock at hearing such a thing momentarily numbing him. Turning to look back down at Link, he traced the curve of his jaw with his fingertips. He…he was Link’s one true love? “Link loves me?” 

“You didn’t know?” Zelda asked, startled. 

“No, I had no idea! I thought he was in love with you.” 

“No. He’s in love with you. He has been for a very long while.” Zelda leaned further, closer to him and asked quietly, “And you?”

“Me?”

“Do you love him?” 

Sidon hesitated for just a moment before slowly nodding, “I do. I lo-“

“Then kiss him already so you can tell him yourself.” Zelda ordered, sliding back, giving him some room. 

“What if you’re wrong?” Sidon asked quietly, worry prickling the cautious happiness and warmth spreading throughout his chest. 

Tossing her straw colored hair over her shoulder, she gave him a dissatisfied look and said flatly, “I’m never wrong, Sidon.” 

Well, he really couldn’t argue with that. Still, he couldn’t help but be concerned. If he kissed Link, and it didn’t work, what then? What would they do? The only thing that would come out of it not working was absolute certainty that his feelings for Link were one sided. Link would still be lost to the world, trapped in an endless slumber that he couldn’t pull himself out of. Giving his head a good shake, he shoved those thoughts away. Right now, it seemed to be the only solution. If Zelda was confident it would work, shouldn’t he be as well? After all, she wasn’t often wrong. And…hadn’t he longed to be able to kiss Link for so long now? To be given a chance, even if it could come to nothing, was like a dream come true. 

Pulling in a deep breath to steady himself, Sidon slipped a hand underneath Link’s head, raising him up slightly as he dipped down. The positioning was incredibly awkward, and this definitely wasn’t his idea of a perfect kiss but when his lips pressed against Link’s in a soft, sweet kiss, an explosion of multicolored sparks erupted in his mind, flashing out throughout his entire body in a warm, golden wave. Link’s lips were so unbelievably smooth and wonderful. Kissing him was amazing, incredible, he never wanted to stop. Deepening the kiss, squeezing Link even closer, adoring the sensation of his lips, of his skin, of his hair; loving his scent, his taste, he was so lost in all of it that he didn’t notice at first the arms sliding around his neck, pulling him down even closer. It was only when Link to return the kiss in earnest that he jumped back, eyes going wide, panting a little, his cheeks tingling with heat. 

Looking up at him were Link’s sleepy blue eyes. Smiling widely, sweet relief flooding into his chest, tears springing up to the corners of his eyes, Sidon smiled widely, pulling Link into a tight hug, “Link! You’re alright!” 

Zelda threw herself onto Link’s back, squeezing him tightly from behind, “You idiot! What were you thinking!?” 

“What happen?” Link asked sluggishly, then exclaimed, “OW!” when Zelda reared back and punched his shoulder. 

“You had me scared sick, you idiot!” She snapped without any real heat, wiping tears from her cheeks, “Both me and Sidon were so worried about you!” 

Link stared at her blankly before turning to look up at Sidon, who simply smiled down at him, then repeated that movement a couple of times, his face slowly turning a deepening shade of flushed red as he seemed to become aware of the position he was in, and the fact that Sidon had just been kissing him before asking again, “What happened?” 

Abruptly standing, brushing dirt and debris from her pants, Zelda tossed her hair over her shoulder, sighed heavily while shaking her head, “I’ll explain later. For now, Sidon, I’m leaving things to you.” With that, she snatched the Sheikah Slate up, and strolled out of the cave without a single glance back, though Sidon caught a glance of a thoroughly pleased smile on her face before she slipped out of view. 

“What happened?” Link asked for a third time, turning a flushed, confused face up towards Sidon. 

Brushing a lock of hair out of his red face, Sidon chuckled, “I’m so happy to see you awake. You’re so cute, my Link.” 

Somehow, Link managed to flush an even deeper red. Eyes widening, he sputtered, tried to say something else but it was cut off when Sidon leaned down for another kiss. The reaction from Link was immediate. Melting into Sidon’s touch, a low, content moan rumbling up from deep within his chest, he hungrily pushed back into the kiss, arms sliding once more around Sidon’s neck. Squeezing him close, so incredibly happy that he felt he might explode, running his fingers through Link’s silky hair, breathing in his scent, dizzily, hazily kissing him, Sidon pulled away for just a moment to whisper, “I love you.” 

He felt Link jolt in his arms then the kiss as abruptly broken again when Link launched himself upwards, throwing Sidon off balance as he was practically tacked in a hug. Tumbling over onto his back, landing on the hard ground with a loud ‘oopmh!’, Sidon’s face was immediately covered in little kisses as Link smooched every inch he could reach. Laughing, adjusting the angle of his head to give Link better access, Sidon asked, “Can I take this to mean you feel the same?” 

“I love you.” Link whispered, placing a hot kiss on his cheek, “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.” 

“Why didn’t you?” Sidon asked curiously, lovingly stroking Link’s back. 

“I thought you didn’t feel the same.” Link admitted, sliding back so he could smile widely down at Sidon, “But you do.” 

“I do.” Sidon replied with a nod, returning the smile with one of his own. He paused for a moment then revealed, “I thought you were in love with Zelda.” 

Unlike Zelda, Link didn’t took startled or surprised by this revelation. Instead, he chuckled lightly, rolled one shoulder and said, “We actually get that a lot. I love her, I adore her, she is my best friend and I’d do anything for you, and she loves me but-“ 

“You two aren’t like that.” Sidon finished for him. 

“We aren’t.” Link agreed then his smile grew as he leaned down to place a quick, soft kiss onto Sidon’s lips, “You’ve been the only one for me.” 

Returning the kiss with one of his own, Sidon chuckled, “Would you say I’m your one true love?” 

“That’s a sappy way of saying it but,” Link giggled, “yeah, I would.” 

Feeling stupidly happy, almost unable to believe the way everything had turned out, Sidon kissed Link again, squeezed him in a tight hug then said, “Come on. Zelda is waiting for us.”

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Link asked, sliding off Sidon so they could both stand. 

“Oh yes.” Sidon responded with a firm nod, “You are in a considerable amount of trouble. There are two lengthy scoldings in your future.” 

“Two?” 

“You frightened me as well.” Sidon informed him somberly then ruffled his hair when Link lowered his head guiltily, “Just promise me you’ll exercise more caution in the future.” 

Link seemed too considerate it for a moment then commented, “I’ll try.” 

Sighing, Sidon mumbled, “I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.” 

“It’ll be fine, though, right?” Link laughed. 

“What will?”

“Everything.” Link responded with a bright, sunny smile, “Because you and Zelda are here with me.” 

“We are.” Sidon agreed warmly, then reached over to lightly flick Link’s forehead, “That still doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” 

Link shrugged, holding his hands up in a ‘what can you do’ gesture then reached over to take one of Sidon’s hands into his own. Rough, calloused skin brushed against his own, sending an electric shiver up his arm. Such a simple gesture, and it had him completely melting. Goddess, if he hadn’t known before how badly he had it for the Hylian, he did now. Leaning down to place a kiss on Link’s temple, he squeezed his hand and asked, “Shall we go?” 

“Yeah, probably best not to keep her waiting any longer.” Link replied with an over-exaggerated, heavy sigh, then with a delighted giggle tugged Sidon out of the cave, out into the waiting sunshine.


End file.
